Media devices, such as smart televisions (TVs), may access broadcast media content and receive streaming media. Streaming media refers to a service in which media content may be provided to an end user over a telephone line, cable, Internet, and so forth upon request. For example, a viewer may view a movie without having to leave their residence. Also, a viewer may access various types of educational content, such as video lectures, without having to physically attend a school or educational institution.
As the number of media devices continues to increase, video content generation and delivery may similarly increase. With an increase in the use of media devices to access streaming media, content or network providers may distribute contextually-relevant material to viewers that are consuming media content. For example, local broadcasters may include contextually-relevant advertisements and interactive content with media content.